


7.03 "Final Home"

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Series: Warp 5 Complex Virtual Season 7 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Virtual Season/Series, Warp 5 Complex Virtual Season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-16
Updated: 2007-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Starfleet receives a message from a group of wandering non-genetically enhanced Suliban who are searching for a home. Enterprise scrambles to find them a home, which is found through a most unlikely ally.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: AN: Special thanks to Sean Bryant. Also, I would like to thank everyone who worked on the _Enterprise_ virtual seasons. For the past three years they have not only brought me and other people the continuing voyages of the NX-01, but they allowed me the honor of contributing not one but two stories to go with the rest of their great work. Great job, and I'm really looking forward to the rest of the season!  


* * *

Captain Jonathan Archer leaned back in his chair, putting his hand down to stroke Porthos. He was in his quarters, sitting in front of his computer console, contemplating his next log. It had been some time since he had entered a personal log. Most of his time was taken up by his renewed mission of exploration. Now he found himself unable to sleep, his excitement and anticipation building for his next orders. "Computer, record...Personal log." But Archer quickly paused the recording, wondering how to begin. Finally, deciding he had the right words, he lifted his hand from Porthos's head and continued.

" _Enterprise_ has been sent to rendezvous with a ship that is carrying several hundred non-genetically enhanced Suliban refugees from the Tandaran sector." He paused a moment, remembering. Several years ago, Archer and his helmsman, Ensign Travis Mayweather, had been incarcerated within a Tandaran prison facility that held hundreds of Suliban. He had been told by the officer in charge, Colonel Grat, that each of the Suliban had been imprisoned because they were part of the Cabal, a group that had caused both _Enterprise_ and the Tandarans trouble, and that had eventually led the Tandarans to wage war against all Suliban. Archer, however, quickly learned that not only were the Suliban within the prison not part of the Cabal, they were ordinary civilians who had lived peacefully alongside the Tandarans for generations and had only been interned after the war began. In the process of arranging his own freedom, with the help of his security chief, Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, and the Suliban themselves, he had freed all the prisoners.

"As it turns out," Archer continued, "Danik is aboard the ship, and is one of the group's leaders." Danik had been instrumental in helping them all escape from the camp, and in the process had altered Archer's opinion of the race. "The Suliban have contacted Earth and requested a meeting with Starfleet. It seems that after we rescued Danik, he worked to free other Suliban imprisoned by the Tandaran government." Archer again leaned back in his chair. "The members of this group are now well-known fugitives in Tandaran space. They left when it finally became too dangerous to stay. They have been looking for a planet to colonize, but they need to keep moving to avoid capture and possible attacks from Tandaran patrols. So they have come to us, hoping for protection and a hospitable planet--somewhere they can settle and live in peace."

Archer paused, wondering if he had omitted anything. After a moment's thought, he added, "While we are talking to the Suliban, _Columbia_ will conduct a survey of a newly discovered planet in the area." Ever since _Enterprise_ left Earth, both it and _Columbia_ had been traveling together, per Admiral Williams's orders. After the Romulan fleet had been destroyed, Starfleet wanted to take no chances of losing its most important and advanced ships. This would be the first time since both _Columbia_ and _Enterprise_ had started this mission that they would be truly separated.

"I'm looking forward to seeing Danik and his daughter, Narra, again. I hope that we can help to find them somewhere to live." Archer felt this statement was an adequate conclusion. "End personal log."

He turned off the screen. Standing, he picked up Porthos, spending a few moments fussing over him before he placed him firmly in his doggy bed. Porthos turned around a few times and then thumped down, resting his head on his paws and letting out a heavy sigh. Archer chuckled at his antics and then yawned, finally feeling ready for some sleep.

* * *

Archer waited expectantly by the docking port where Danik and two other Suliban representatives were about to enter. Their ship had just docked, and Archer wanted to be ready to greet them.

Mayweather stood next to him, making last-minute adjustments to his uniform. The young man would normally be at his helm console on the bridge, but Archer thought Danik might appreciate seeing another familiar face when he arrived.

On the other side of Archer, checking the panel on the wall, stood Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III, who was making sure the ships were correctly docked before allowing guests to come aboard. Behind him stood Commander T'Pol, who gazed impassively at the doorway.

Finally, Tucker straightened and said, "All clear, Cap'n," and he pressed a few buttons on the panel in response to Archer's nod and allowed their guests to enter.

The group moved in front of the hatch as it slid aside, and three Suliban, two men and a woman, stepped onto _Enterprise_. A familiar voice said, "Captain Archer," and Danik moved toward him with a smile. His demeanor had changed since their last meeting. He stood with more confidence and radiated a calm authority. Obviously, the years as the Suliban's leader had changed him--and for the better, in Archer's opinion.

Archer returned the smile and responded, "Welcome aboard. I'm glad you can finally see my ship."

Danik nodded happily, and then turned to face Mayweather, who grinned at the Suliban. "It's good to see you," Mayweather said.

Danik continued to smile as he motioned the remaining members of the Suliban party forward and quickly introduced them. With a gesture toward the male Suliban, he said, "Captain, let me introduce Jikil, one of our most trusted leaders."

Jikil stepped forward and gave a slight nod of his head toward Archer. "We appreciate your coming to meet us, and so quickly," he said in a strikingly deep and resonant, but not unkind, voice. He stood straight. He struck Archer as a man who spoke little, but always with purpose.

"And this," continued Danik, turning to look at the female Suliban on his left, "is my wife, Satik."

When Archer had first met Danik six years ago, the Suliban had talked about how he and his wife had been separated and placed in different prisons. Danik's repeated requests to have Satik moved so they could be together had been constantly denied. He had obviously managed to free her, along with the other Suliban.

Archer moved forward and said, "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Danik spoke about you when we met. I remember how concerned he was about you."

She looked serious as she said, "It's an honor to finally meet the man responsible for me being free. It is because of you that I am able to be here."

Archer acknowledged her thanks with a nod. "I just got things started. Your husband is the one really responsible for your freedom." Archer completed the introductions and said, "If you would like, we can give you a tour of the ship before we start negotiations." He waited expectantly for their response.

"Actually, Captain," said Danik, "if you wouldn't mind, I would prefer to go to our quarters and prepare."

Archer was not completely surprised to hear that Danik wanted to head to his quarters so soon. As someone who had undertaken his own share of negotiations in the past, he was aware that Danik would wish some time to work through the issues and how he might approach them within the planned talks.

"I'll take you there now," Archer agreed, then turned to the others to gauge their reaction.

Satik glanced shrewdly at her husband before telling the captain, "I would be pleased to see the ship for myself, if it is no trouble."

Archer glanced at Tucker, who understood the subtle hint. "I'm available, Cap'n," he said immediately. "I'd be happy to show them around." He smiled at their guests. "Maybe Travis could come along?"

"Good idea, Trip. Thanks. Enjoy the tour," he added to Satik and Jikil before ushering Danik in the opposite direction.

As they walked away from the group, Archer tried to think of something to say. He was rarely at a loss for words, but it had been a long time since he had seen Danik and much had changed in that time, leaving him wondering how to start. Finally he settled on a traditional enquiry: "Well...how have you been? And how is Narra?" he added quickly.

Danik glanced at Archer as they walked. "I've been doing well, thank you--and even better since Satik was freed. Narra had grown a lot since you last saw her. She's older--perhaps a little older than her years--although it's helped so much to have her mother back. I still can't believe it's been six years since we left that terrible place."

Archer turned down a corridor leading to the quarters assigned to their guests. As they walked, two crewmen passed them, talking quietly. Once they were on their own, Archer continued, "I've heard from Starfleet that you've been keeping yourself busy since then."

Danik nodded. "Yes, I have. We've rescued more than one thousand of our people from the Tandarans. We could have done more, but it's become too dangerous for us, even though the Cabal appears to be dying out. The Tandarans have almost every ship they control out looking for us, now that they aren't occupied with the war effort. We collectively decided to leave the sector, knowing we couldn't stay there much longer. But I must admit," he said as they turned down yet another corridor, "that part of my decision was for Narra. Living like that is no way for her to grow up. One of the reasons I wanted to escape the prison in the first place was so that she could have a normal life, a home...and now a home for our new baby. "

Archer stopped in his tracks, not sure he'd heard correctly, and stared at Danik, whose smile had returned at his last remark. "What?" the captain asked.

"Satik is expecting a child. We've known for the past month or so. It was this knowledge that sealed our decision to approach Starfleet for help." Danik resumed walking, and Archer had to take a few quick steps to catch up.

He considered Danik's words and finally remarked, "You made the right choice--as a leader and as a father. It wasn't safe for your family, or for the rest of you. I hope there is some way we can help you finally have the home you've been looking for."

* * *

"This," Tucker began, opening a hatch in front of Jikil, Satik, and Mayweather, "has been the pride and joy of Starfleet for the past six years." As the hatch opened, it revealed the engineering section of _Enterprise_. "Starfleet's finest engine," continued Tucker, gesturing at the warp 5 reactor. Despite enjoying the opportunity to show off his baby, Tucker was still slightly unnerved by the fact that he was allowing Suliban to walk into main engineering. He hated to think what Lieutenant Reed was going to say about it later. He shrugged mentally and moved slightly ahead of the group, preparing to show the Suliban the equipment. He always loved giving this part of a tour.

Suddenly, Satik stumbled and fell forward, only saved from a tumble by Mayweather, who reacted quickly and caught her. He walked her over to the nearby staircase so she could sit, and the others hurried over.

"Are you feeling all right?" asked Mayweather, his tone worried. "Should I call Doctor Phlox?"

She looked up at the three men around her. "Please don't go to any trouble. I'm fine. It's just the baby. I should have eaten before we came aboard, but I confess I was too excited and forgot."

While Jikil nodded understandingly, Mayweather looked at her in surprise. "You're pregnant?" he asked.

"Yes. Danik and I learned just a month ago."

Mayweather smiled at her. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Satik responded. "We are very pleased."

Tucker added his congratulations, and more practically offered a ration bar that he had in his pocket. A quick check of its ingredients indicated that it was safe for the Suliban woman to eat. He was thankful that nothing too serious was wrong with Satik, but as he handed the bar to her, he asked, "Do you want to go back to your quarters? The tour is almost over anyway."

"Yes, I think I should rest before the negotiations." Satik unwrapped the bar and took a bite.

Jikil added, "I, too, would like some time to prepare for our meeting. Thank you for showing us around your ship, Commander. I can understand why you are so proud of her."

"My pleasure. I always love showing off _Enterprise_. You sit there for a minute and let that ration bar do its work."

Mayweather hunkered down next to Satik. "So how did Danik take the news?" he asked.

"He was excited. But it's also made him a little anxious. He doesn't want this baby to grow up in space."

"There's nothing wrong with being born in space," said the Boomer. "I was born during a cargo run to Earth's Vega Colony. In fact, I've spent most of my life in space."

"Really? It must have been difficult."

"Not at all. In fact, I can't imagine life any other way."

The men waited as Satik finished the ration bar. When she was ready, they left engineering and made their way toward the guest quarters.

"Narra must be excited about the baby," remarked Mayweather, continuing their earlier conversation.

Satik's face fell when she heard this statement. "Actually, she's upset by it. I don't know why."

Tucker chuckled. "It sounds like jealousy to me. I remember feeling that way when my sister was about to be born. I was worried she would take all of the attention. It took me a while to get over it. It's pretty normal--with humans anyway."

Mayweather offered, "We could talk to her if you want. I have an older brother and a sister. Commander Tucker has a brother and a sister too." He paused, suddenly awkward when he recalled Tucker's loss.

Tucker noticed his discomfort and smiled reassuringly at the younger man before he took up the conversation. "Yes, we can talk about how much fun we had when we were growing up--if you think it would help."

Satik thought it over. "Yes, thank you. I would appreciate it if you could try to change her attitude."

They parted company when they reached the guest quarters. As she entered the cabin she shared with her husband, Satik thanked them again.

"No problem," responded Tucker. Once the door had closed and they were heading for the turbolift, he said to Mayweather, "Now we just have to figure out how we're going to do this!"

* * *

"Satik!" Archer exclaimed as Danik, Jikil, and Satik entered the conference room to begin the scheduled meeting. "I heard you had to cut your tour short. Are you feeling better?"

Satik looked a little embarrassed at the attention as she chose a chair and sat down. "Much better, thank you," she said. "I did enjoy the tour, and I hope I can finish it later. I really am impressed by your ship. _Enterprise_ seems so...alive."

"Alive?" Archer said, surprised. He'd often thought that himself, of course. He could feel the pulse of the ship's engines under his feet every day, like blood coursing through veins.

Satik hastened to explain as Danik and Jikil sat down next to her. "The only vessels I've been on have been the cold-feeling Tandaran ships that we--the Suliban--managed to capture to help us on our journey. It's never been home, I suppose, like it is to your people."

"I suppose not," Archer murmured. While he was pleased by her praise, he also picked up an undercurrent of tension among the Suliban. They were nervous, he realized, and he could understand why. He cast a look at T'Pol, who sat next to him, and felt grateful for her calm presence.

Archer glanced around the table to ensure that everyone was ready to begin and then opened the meeting. "Before we start, I am happy to welcome you here. I realize you have been fugitives for six years, and that takes a toll. I applaud your choice to find a home, and I have indicated to Starfleet that I think that this shows that you are determined to help your people. Starfleet has asked me to get an idea of what you are asking for, and I will relay that to them. They promise to discuss it immediately and provide a quick reply."

"Thank you, Captain," said Jikil, clearly the spokesman for their three-person team. "As you know, we have been fugitives for several years as we've traveled through Tandaran space, working to release wrongfully imprisoned Suliban across the sector. Until recently, the Tandarans have had few resources to spare for pursuit; they had to use everything in their war against the Cabal. But," he continued, "the Cabal members have been slowly dying or disappearing, allowing the Tandarans to focus on us. When it became too dangerous, we decided we had to leave. However, the Tandarans continue to chase us, even though we have left their space. They see us as fugitives from their government, rather then mistreated citizens. All we wish to do now is settle down. We want to go on with our lives, to live the way we did before the Cabal. Those of us who remember those days," he added bitterly.

Satik chimed in. "But to do that, we need protection. If we settle on just any planet, sooner or later the Tandarans would find us and send us back to the prisons--or worse. We can't let that happen. So we came to you, knowing that you understand what we have been through. What we are asking for, Captain, is a planet, and the protection of Starfleet. We know that this will not be easy to accomplish."

Danik joined the conversation. "But we hope that the mere knowledge that we have Starfleet protection will deter the Tandarans. Starfleet has achieved a fearsome reputation with the Tandaran government."

Archer listened intently. He understood the Suliban plight. Over the past few years, the Romulans had hounded _Enterprise_ and engaged in a secret war against Earth, always from the shadows--that is, until it had culminated in a fleet of Romulan ships heading for Earth. _Enterprise_ and its crew had stopped them, and although this was not exactly the same, there was a similarity between them in the feelings of persecution, of a race under attack.

"We know it is much to ask," Jikil said, entreaty entering his voice. "We want Starfleet to back us with force of arms if necessary. We are confident that that threat by itself will mean we will be left alone."

The silence after his words lengthened, and it was clear that the Suliban were done. Standing, Archer said, "Thank you. I will contact Starfleet immediately and will inform you as soon as I receive a response."

Satik stopped him before he could leave. "Captain, I wondered if you would allow us to bring Narra on board with us?"

Archer smiled at her. "Of course. I'm sorry I didn't suggest it sooner myself. I'm sure Mr. Mayweather would be pleased to see her again." He was a little puzzled by her slight chuckle, but did not press for an explanation. "I'll ask Travis to arrange it."

* * *

Mayweather, Narra in tow, spotted Tucker at a table by the windows as they entered the mess hall. The engineer saw them and waved them over. Time to start their campaign. 

After Mayweather made introductions, Tucker asked, "Do you like ice cream?"

"Ice cream?" Narra parroted the words as if she was not sure what they meant.

Mayweather grinned widely. "Every kid likes ice cream," he averred. "And I happen to know Chef has chocolate today. That's everybody's favorite." He and Tucker exchanged rueful grins above the young girl's head. Bribing Chef always cost. "Would you like to try it?"

She nodded rather doubtfully, and Mayweather headed off to the galley. When he returned with three servings, she eyed the dark brown mass in her dish with distinct apprehension.

"Just try a little," Mayweather urged. "Here, I'll go first." He took a bite. He grinned as, reassured, she gingerly dipped her spoon into it and put a tiny portion into her mouth.

Her eyes grew wide. "It's cold," she exclaimed, "and sweet." She shoveled in a larger mouthful, clearly savoring the taste.

Sometimes bribing Chef was worth it, thought Mayweather. They watched her work her way through her portion, taking occasional bites of their own servings. She had been a quiet child when he had first met her, Mayweather decided, and she was not particularly talkative now. But they had a task to undertake: he had to broach the subject of the new baby. "So this is something you'll be able to tell your new little brother or sister about, isn't it?"

The change in her attitude was abrupt. The spoon clattered into the half-empty bowl and she folded her arms, scowling. "I don't want a sister or brother." There was a finality in her tone that should have warned them.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Mayweather said, sounding surprised. "I have an older brother and a sister, and we had a lot of fun growing up together. We look out for each another."

"I had a younger sister," added Tucker. "Her name was Elizabeth, but I always called her Lizzie. She and I were the closest in our entire family. And I've got another brother and sister, too--and lots of other relatives." Mayweather realized how hard it must be for Tucker to talk about his sister. Elizabeth had died several years ago in the Xindi probe attack, and even though Tucker had come to terms with her death, he didn't speak about her often.

"I don't want to talk about it," repeated Narra.

"Hey, having a brother or sister is a good thing," Mayweather tried again. "In fact it can be one of the best things--"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Narra's shout silenced the entire mess for a moment.

"Narra, we didn't mean to upset you--" Mayweather began, exchanging an alarmed look with Tucker.

"Leave me alone. Just leave me alone!" With that, Narra pushed back her chair and ran out of the mess, leaving the two bewildered men behind.

"It's never easy, is it?" Mayweather muttered as he stood up, making Tucker grin.

They scrambled after Narra. Unescorted adults were bad enough, but unescorted children? Apart from security concerns and dangerous areas, the child was in a strange environment; she could get lost and panic. And a loose Suliban on the ship--albeit a pint-sized one--was unlikely to endear them to their chief of security.

Too late.

Narra had run straight into Malcolm Reed, and the other two officers skidded to a halt in the corridor outside the mess hall. Reed grabbed Narra to stop her from falling, and she was currently sniveling against him. Raising an eyebrow, he asked dryly, "I take it this child belongs to you?" He waited until they nodded sheepishly before he detached Narra and hunkered down. "So what's wrong here? I'm Lieutenant Reed, by the way." His tone was kind, a contrast to his usual clipped manner. The other two officers exchanged a surprised glance.

A garbled explanation ensued, but Reed seemed to follow it, asking a question here or there, studiously ignoring Mayweather and Tucker.

"Oh, I quite understand," he calmly agreed. "I didn't want a brother or sister either," he sighed, "but I didn't get any choice in the matter--I just had to deal with it." He changed the subject abruptly, taking no notice of her surprise at his words. "Did you say something about chocolate ice cream?"

* * *

Several hours later, Archer was back in the captain's chair on an unusually silent bridge, occasionally tapping his fingers on the armrest as he reviewed some reports. Ensign Hoshi Sato, his communications officer and linguistics expert, was at her console, immersed in analysis of an alien language. At the tactical station, Reed, always on alert, ran diagnostic checks on the weapon systems.

After a few moments, Reed remarked, "Sir, some of the torpedoes need recalibrating. It would be easier to carry out the work in the armory. Permission to leave the bridge?"

"Permission granted," Archer responded in the same formal tone, though he smiled to himself as Reed exited on the turbolift. His armory officer always made sure he followed protocol, even after six years on _Enterprise_. He chuckled a little, recalling Tucker's report of Reed's interaction with Narra. It seemed that Reed's pragmatic "deal with it" advice had gone further than bribery with ice cream and reminiscences of happy times with siblings. Although the little Suliban girl remained dubious, she no longer screamed when the subject was broached.

He returned to the report he was studying, and now all that broke the silence was the occasional chirp of a console or the sound of Sato's fingers as they tapped at her console.

Archer reviewed the current situation. He had contacted Starfleet a day ago about the Suliban request and had been waiting for a reply ever since. For the most part, Archer was a patient man, but he was used to being able to make quick decisions. The time it took for the powers at Starfleet to act always tried that patience, even though he understood that this was a decision that required careful thought and discussion. He hadn't been surprised at the Suliban request for support that showed strength, and he suspected that the delay wasn't about the relocation as much as the request for a long-term follow-up commitment.

A sudden chirp from Sato's console broke the stillness permeating the bridge. Archer swiveled his chair to face Sato, who pressed a few buttons next to her display screen. When she finished, she looked up at Archer and told him exactly what he wanted to hear.

"It's Starfleet Command, sir."

"I'll take it in my ready room," responded Archer as he stood. He quickly entered and settled himself at his desk before opening the channel.

Admiral Williams, one of Starfleet's top admirals and the man who had renewed Archer's mission of exploration, appeared on the screen.

"Captain. I trust your mission is going well?" asked Williams.

"We're doing fine," responded Archer, not expanding on the subject, as he wanted to get right to business. He knew that Williams's remark was just an opening conversational gambit. It was his job to read all of Archer's reports, after all. He leaned forward to get a better view of the screen and asked, "What is Starfleet's response to the Suliban request?"

Williams's face fell slightly--only for a moment, but it was enough for Archer to expect bad news.

"I'm sorry, Jon. Starfleet has considered their request carefully, and while we would like to help, our conclusion is that for the moment, we have to deny it," said Williams levelly.

Even though Archer understood that Williams was only relaying Starfleet's decision, he couldn't hide his sudden anger and displeasure, not realizing until that moment how important it was to him personally that they help the Suliban. The sense of unfairness, despite knowing Earth didn't have the resources to provide what the Suliban wanted, was overwhelming.

"Sir, when you sent us out here, you said that one of the points of our mission was to make allies. Well, here we are, trying to do that, and you say we must deny them any help," said Archer, keeping his voice level.

"I know what I said," responded Williams. He paused and sighed before he continued, his tone serious. "But you have to see the whole picture. It looks as if we are heading for war, Jon. The Suliban are requesting our protection from a race that, at the moment, we have no quarrel with. If we decide to help them, it may precipitate a conflict with the Tandarans, and that is something we can't afford at the moment." He paused to let his statement sink in. "We have to prepare ourselves for the Romulan threat," stated Williams, "not get ourselves caught in yet another war. We just don't have the resources."

"We can't let the Suliban leave without some support. Sooner or later, the Tandarans are going to catch them, and they'll have no chance," protested Archer, his voice rising slightly.

"I know, Jon. And we considered your point of view during our discussion. You're not saying anything now that you didn't say in your report. I don't like it any more than you do, but we can't help them. I'm sorry." Williams sounded truly apologetic, but Archer wasn't mollified.

"What Starfleet is doing is condemning these people to death," Archer continued, ignoring William's statement. But he'd said that in his report too.

"Jon, there is nothing we can do. You have your orders. You are to relay our decision to the Suliban, get them off your ship, and continue your previous mission," finished Williams.

Archer wasn't ready to give up. "Sir, may I have your permission to try to find other ways to help the Suliban?"

"I will gladly grant you that request. I wouldn't have expected anything less from you, Jon. But remember, we can't promise any real protection." Before Archer could say anything more, Williams said, "End communication," and the screen went black.

* * *

Once again, Archer sat across from the Suliban party in the conference room. Although he disagreed with Starfleet's decision, there was little he could do to change it. Here he was, about to tell the Suliban something they did not want to hear. To him, the small room seemed slightly colder than usual. "I've been contacted by Starfleet Command," he began. "They have decided that, in light of our current situation with the Romulans, we don't have the resources to help you. I'm afraid they have denied your request."

"What?" Danik stood up in surprise. It was obvious he had not considered the possibility of this outcome.

Archer understood and expected this reaction. He knew Danik would take it as a personal betrayal. It was never a good feeling.

"At the moment, Starfleet believes it doesn't have the resources to make sure you get the long-term protection you need. I'm sorry, Danik. I really am," he said, striving for calmness.

"You know what they have done. Without your help, we have nowhere to go," railed Jikil, his extraordinary voice low with passion. He stood up next to Danik. "We will be caught again. If we are lucky, we'll only be sent back to prison."

"I hate it just as much as you do, but for the moment," Archer said, "nothing can be done." He was about to continue, but Jikil's deep voice cut across what he wanted to say.

"And in the meantime," said Jikil through gritted teeth, "we will remain in constant fear of attack, every minute of every day." He stared at Archer for a moment, then stalked out of the room, his calm quiet more terrifying than anger would have been. Danik watched him go, then seemed to come to a decision. He cast a final glance at Archer before he followed Jikil out.

Archer sighed and sat down again. Of the three Suliban, only Satik remained in the room, staring at the table in front of her. As if feeling his gaze, she looked over at him.

"I must apologize for their anger, Captain," she said, still looking dazed. "I admit we did not think we would hear this."

"Please don't apologize," he said. He cast a glance at the door through which the two Suliban men had left before looking back at her. "What I didn't get a chance to say was that I was able to get permission to look for other alternatives, and I give you my word that I will do everything I can."

"Thank you. I will tell the others. It's just that--for so long, we have been fugitives. When we realized we had to stop, Danik thought to come to you. We all had our hopes, and maybe they were too high. Both of them feel angry because we have come so close. To be turned down now--well, we're frightened, Captain, frightened and afraid of what this might mean for our race."

As she tried to find the right words, Archer listened quietly, but a chirp from the comm panel interrupted the conversation.

"Bridge to Captain Archer," came Sato's voice.

Archer stood up, still looking at Satik. "Excuse me for a moment," he said before moving to the comm panel to answer the page.

"What is it, Hoshi?" he said into the panel.

"Sir, we are receiving a hail. It's the _Jhamel_."

* * *

A short turbolift ride later, both Archer and Satik stepped onto the bridge. On the viewscreen, the Andorian ship _Jhamel,_ named for the life mate of its captain, floated in space. As Archer sat, gesturing Satik close even as she stubbornly kept to the back of the room, he wondered why the ship's captain, Shran, formerly a member of the Andorian Imperial Guard and someone he counted as a friend, was here of all places--and at this particular time. Archer knew that when it came to Shran, it could not be a coincidence. He had run into the Andorian too many times in the past to believe that.

"Open a channel," said Archer, not taking his eyes off the screen. The face of Shran--blue skin, antennae, and all--appeared.

"Pink-skin," drawled Shran, using as acknowledgment the Andorian term for humans he'd attached to Archer.

"Shran. What brings you to this part of the galaxy?" asked Archer, his tone friendly.

Shran glanced around Archer's bridge, and his eyes fell on Satik, who stood at the back, trying to stay out of the way of the ship's crew.

"Actually, I'm here for her--and the rest of the Suliban," he stated. "We've been looking for your ship for a week."

Satik's eyes widened as she realized that she was the topic of conversation. Holding her head high, she walked forward and demanded, "For us? What do you mean?"

"We're aware of your...problem. And we have a deal for you," Shran said. To the untrained eye, he seemed fierce, but underneath that scowl, Archer could sense goodwill.

Archer found he was grinning. He'd wished for a way to help the Suliban, and it looked like he didn't have to go find an ally. Instead, an ally had found him. "I've got a few Suliban on board who have the authority to speak for their people," he said. "Why don't you come over and meet them?"

"Only if you pour me some Andorian ale when we're done talking." Shran's scowl relaxed into a grin. "Oh, and my life mate sends her regards. Jhamel couldn't join me on this trip. Shran out."

He cut the channel, and a moment later, Sato said, "I'm receiving a request to dock a shuttle with us. They'll be here in--um--ten minutes."

"Permission granted." Archer stood up. "Satik, I guess we'd better get Danik and Jikil back into that conference room."

A half-hour later, Satik had convinced Danik and Jikil to return to the conference room, and Shran had also arrived. As they all settled into seats, Archer made introductions, providing a little history about his background with Shran to try to indicate his own personal trust of the Andorian. Tension still filled the room; even T'Pol's calm seemed affected by it. The Suliban had no reason yet to trust him after what they might have perceived as a betrayal, even though Satik had told them of Archer's willingness to help them explore alternatives. To them, Shran was an alien from a race that they had never met, yet someone who claimed that he wanted to help them.

"You said you had a deal for us?" asked Jikil bluntly, speaking directly to Shran and pointedly ignoring Archer.

Archer appreciated his straightforward approach, and he knew from experience that it would go down well with Shran too.

Shran exuded confidence as he lounged in his chair. He didn't seem to mind being the only Andorian in the room. "I do. The Andorian Empire is willing to give you a planet as well as the protection and resources of the Empire," he stated, keeping his eyes on Jikil alone, as if to emphasize his sincerity.

Satik finally articulated the unspoken concern that hung in the air after this remarkable statement. "And what would we have to give the Andorians in return for their generosity?"

"Not much." Shran looked away from Satik, and leveled a gaze at Archer. He remained quiet for a moment, and it was clear that he was debating his next words carefully. "What I am about to reveal to you is an important secret of the Empire. No outsider has ever been informed about this. You," he said, still looking at Archer, "will be the first to know this."

Archer suddenly realized why Shran had been looking so intently at him. Whatever the Andorian was about to reveal to the Suliban, it was something he would rather the humans did not know. He nodded, indicating his understanding of the trust placed in him.

"For the past few centuries it has become apparent that the Andorian people have become less...fertile. Our population has dropped drastically, and the birthrate has been steadily decreasing. Our scientists are at a loss to explain why it has been happening, but we have come to realize that it has something to do with our genetic makeup. If we cannot identify the reason soon, the Andorian people will be extinct within the next ten generations."

Archer blinked in shock. He understood why the Andorians would want to keep such a fact secret. They were a proud and stubborn people, and they must view this as a weakness to be hidden at all costs.

Danik broke the silence that had filled the room. "And what does this have to do with us?"

"Well, it is common knowledge that the Suliban's genetic structure is very...easy to manipulate. We wish--"

Jikil interrupted. "You will not use us as test subjects for your people! We are sentient beings as well," he said angrily as he rose to his feet.

"You misunderstand," Shran said soothingly. "All we wish to do is study your genetic makeup, nothing more. We believe that with that data, we may be able to use it to manipulate our own genetic structure."

Jikil sat down, apparently mollified by the explanation. Archer sympathized with his anger, recognizing that it had been borne out of fear. Their lives had already been destroyed once by the very trait in which the Andorians now expressed an interest.

"So all you wish to do is study our genetics?" questioned Danik, suspicion tingeing his voice.

"Nothing more than that. You have my word. If you accept, we just need cell samples from as many your people as possible."

"And if we accept, how long until we are provided with a home?" Danik demanded. "You will get what you want, and then you will withdraw."

Shran shook his head. "We will not withdraw. The Andorians keep their word. We have already selected a planet for you. Andorian scientists assure me that it will suit Suliban needs. It is unnamed and uninhabited. If you accept, we can begin colonization as soon as you are ready."

"Why would you want to give us a planet?" Jikil asked. It was a question that had occurred to Archer too.

"It is in Andorian space but has proved uninhabitable. I have studied your database, Captain"--he nodded in Archer's direction--"and its climate appears to be similar to a place called Florida."

Archer nodded his understanding and amplified the statement for the benefit of the Suliban. "Wet and dry seasons, but rarely cold. You should talk to Commander Tucker--his family is from Florida." He tried not to think of the ugly gash that defaced the state now.

"We do not like the heat," Shran said blandly. "And the gift is not as free as it might appear. In addition to the genetic material you will provide us with, you will also staff and maintain a post to route subspace ship communications. We have long considered the planet for that use, but we have not wanted to build a manned facility on a planet so unsuitable to Andorians. Hard to staff," he added. "Of course, as a corollary to the work you do with the communications post, Andorian supply ships will make frequent trips to ensure its continued maintenance. And even our supply ships are well armed." Shran let that hang delicately, but Archer got the implication: if anyone followed the Suliban, Andorians would be there to protect them, weapons at the ready.

The Suliban looked around at each other, but none of them said anything, not knowing how to deal with this new offer. It seemed almost too good to be true, and yet they could see that Archer trusted the Andorian--and despite Starfleet's rejection of their request for assistance, they trusted Archer personally.

Shran continued speaking. "I understand your hesitance. You are not ready to trust me. That is an attitude I understand and appreciate. One should not trust too readily." He pulled something out of a pocket on his uniform. He lifted it up, giving everyone at the table a good look. In his palm were two data-storing modules; Archer had seen ones like them a few times before. "On these, I have put all the data relating to our genetic...problem. I am happy for your medical teams to review the data and see that my intentions are true, although this is a planetary secret and I am placing great trust in you. This information may not be revealed to anyone." He slid one module across the table to Jikil, the other to Archer. "And it also contains the planet's specifications--gravity, atmosphere, temperature range, images, everything you might need to help you make a decision. Although it does not include the planet's location."

Jikil nodded. "I understand," he said neutrally. His fingers closed around the module, and Archer saw hope in his face. "We will review your offer," he said. "You will have an answer shortly. Come." He jerked his head at his two associates, and they followed him out.

Archer eyed Shran once the door had slid shut. Beside him, T'Pol gathered up her things and prepared to depart. "A subspace communication post?" he said ironically. He felt T'Pol pause beside him and knew he had captured her interest.

"Just so," Shran said, studiedly neutral. "It would double our subspace routing capacity and triple the range. Or so my communications expert assures me."

"I do wonder where that planet is," Archer said thoughtfully. "If it's in Andorian space on the edge of the Crab Cluster--"

"Yes?" Shran inquired politely.

"Well, that would be a good place for a listening post, if you were worried about the last known activity of the Romulans." Archer well remembered the disaster of the uncovered listening post at P'Jem. He was sure that the Andorians had a number of secret listening posts. He did not want to send the Suliban into danger, but Starfleet would be interested in access to any information the Andorians should gather--very interested indeed.

"Perhaps it would," Shran agreed. "If someone had something interesting to listen to."

Shran and Archer stared at each other, somehow understanding each other perfectly. "I've got some Andorian ale in my ready room, if you and your crew members would like to join me and T'Pol," he offered.

"Pink-skin, I thought you'd never ask."

* * *

"Hello, Commander. Do you mind if I join you?"

Tucker blinked absent-mindedly at the intrusion on his meal--not that he was eating, he realized belatedly. "No, not at all." Tucker put down his fork. "Sorry, Doc," he told Phlox, indicating a chair. "I'm just a little distracted," he confessed as Phlox sat. It had been a day since his and Mayweather's abortive attempt to change Narra's mind about her new sibling, but he couldn't get Narra's extreme reaction out of his mind. And thinking about siblings had made him think about his sister, Elizabeth, and her death in the Xindi attack.

"Don't worry about it," dismissed Phlox, surveying his food with interest and finally deciding to start with salad.

"Aren't you supposed to be working on the data module from Shran?" asked Tucker, curious to why the Denobulan was here.

Phlox considered a lettuce leaf. "I am indeed. At the moment, the computer is busy carrying out an analysis of some of the information, so I thought I should take the opportunity to get some nourishment."

Tucker looked back down at his now-cold food, satisfied with the answer and rather hoping Phlox was done. He wanted some more time with his own thoughts. Unfortunately, the doctor had other plans.

"May I ask what is distracting you?" Phlox asked.

Tucker did his best to hide his sigh, missing the sudden amusement in the Denobulan's expression. He should have known better then to hope that the talkative doctor wouldn't want conversation.

"Well, you know that Satik, one of the Suliban negotiators, is pregnant."

"Of course," Phlox said promptly. "I spent some time with her today--a delightful woman."

Tucker nodded. He was aware that Satik had requested that Doctor Phlox examine her; _Enterprise_ 's sickbay was far superior to that on her ship. "It turns out that her daughter isn't happy about having a sibling. So Travis and I offered to talk to her, seeing as we both know what it's like having brothers and sisters." Tucker took a breath before continuing. "We thought it was just normal worry--you know, about having to share her parents. So we tried to talk to her about it. She got mad at us and stormed out of the room. I've been trying to figure out why she reacted like that, but I can't think of anything."

Phlox, who had been listening intently, finally spoke. "Children can be very complicated. What you tried was a good approach and will at least get her thinking, but perhaps what Narra is feeling also has something to do with what she has gone through in her life. I think you should let her express her feelings, so you can talk about it specifically. See if she will talk to you, instead of you talking to her."

Tucker considered Phlox's advice, then asked, "So what you're saying is, just let her tell me what is bothering her?"

"Exactly," said the doctor with a smile. "I've had my fair share of dealing with the problems my children have presented, you know. I have picked up a few tricks through dealing with them. Although I will say that the logic of children is its own kind of logic, and it may be more emotion than sense."

Tucker, giving his lunch up as a lost cause, stood up. "Thanks, Doc. I'll try it. I should go talk to Travis."

"Good luck." Phlox called after Tucker encouragingly as he headed out of the room in search of Mayweather.

* * *

"Well," said Phlox, looking over at Archer and Danik as he checked the results on his screen, "according to the data on the module, the Andorians are indeed dealing with a fertility problem."

Archer listened intently, not surprised to hear that Shran had been telling the truth. The Suliban had requested that _Enterprise_ 's doctor look over data, as he had considerably more medical knowledge and research facilities than they had access to on their ship. Shran certainly wouldn't waste an opportunity to pick Phlox's brain, now that the secret was out--at least among _Enterprise_ 's senior staff. Still, Archer doubted Phlox could learn more in a few hours of examining the data than the Andorians knew after years of collecting it.

Phlox brought up an image of Andorian DNA on the main monitor in sickbay, and Archer gazed at it, unsure of what he should be seeing. "It seems that for the past two centuries, likely longer, the Andorian genetic structure has begun to alter. Not significantly enough to cause major physical damage to anyone or to come through as obvious defects in each generation, but in many cases, it has resulted in a lowering of fertility that affects both sexes."

"And is it possible that our genetic makeup could help them with this problem?" questioned Danik.

"It is a line of inquiry that I would be interested to follow. Your species has highly adaptable DNA, as you know. A study of that flexibility could allow the Andorians to develop a way to better manipulate their own genetic structure. It may even be possible to insert Suliban sequences in Andorian DNA, although that would take much time to analyze properly. Of course, my question is, what on Andoria has changed that has resulted in this kind of damage? Increased exposure to radiation and environmental toxins are the usual suspects."

Archer shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "A natural disaster, maybe? Increased radiation from Andoria's sun? Bad shielding on spaceships, so crew members are genetically damaged?"

"All good explanations." Phlox tapped the screen. "The Andorians did not provide any answers along those lines." He hesitated. "And I'm also interested to note that genetic sequences from the Aenar were not included in the data Shran gave me."

Archer frowned, but when neither Phlox nor Danik asked any more questions, he glanced at Phlox. "Thank you, Doctor." He filed away the interesting tidbit of information, a particularly striking omission considering that Shran's life mate, Jhamel, was Aenar. He knew her people were hidden and reclusive, more myth than reality to the rest of Andoria's population, but he'd thought that Andoria had better attempted to include the Aenar's representation. It seemed not. And perhaps that was its own kind of message from Shran.

"Always happy to help, Captain," Phlox responded. "Now, if you don't mind, some of my pets need feeding." At that, Phlox moved away from the other two and headed toward the numerous cages on the other side of the room.

Archer quickly headed out of sickbay, Danik following. His experiences with Phlox's creatures--especially the bat--meant that he did not want to be around to see the feeding firsthand. Sometimes he suspected that the Denobulan used them as a way to encourage people to leave.

"The information appears genuine. What are you going to do?" asked Archer as Danik fell into step beside him.

Danik shrugged. "We don't have much of a choice, do we? Either we accept this offer, or we continue on our way and hope that we find someone else willing to give us a planet, as well as protection. We both know that that isn't likely."

Archer understood. It seemed to him that everywhere in this part of the galaxy, civilizations were dealing with war or internal conflicts--or they just didn't want to help. It struck him forcibly just how close to success the Romulan tactic of divide and conquer had been. He hoped that they were now beginning to redress it, but it still meant that there was a great deal of distrust to work through.

"If you don't mind me asking, Captain...do you trust Shran?" asked Danik tentatively.

Although Archer didn't need to think about his basic answer at all, he chose his words carefully before he responded, remembering Shran's cryptic comments regarding the subspace communications routing center--and Archer's belief that it was a cover for a proposed listening post. "I do trust him. Shran may be short-tempered, but I have always found him to be trustworthy in the long run, if not always entirely truthful. He has demonstrated a strong code of honor every time I have dealt with him. His people always come first. Always. I think that if you help his people, he will stand by his agreement with you. It's part of their honor code, and they will not break it. But with Andorians, I've learned to expect the unexpected."

Danik considered Archer's response. "Thank you, Captain," he said. "I shall heed your warning."

Good, Archer thought, and they continued on in silence.

* * *

Narra slipped around the corner once the two crewmen had passed and stared at the long corridor before her. She had been sure she knew the way to the mess hall, but now she was hopelessly lost. Worse than that, if she had to ask for help, then her parents might find out she had disobeyed them. Her time in the prison camp had instilled a healthy regard for discipline and those in power, and this was one of the few times she had knowingly gone against her parents' wishes.

A door next to her slid open, and she had no chance to hide. Instead, she gulped and looked up at the strange-looking woman regarding her. Narra had seen this woman before, when she came on board: Commander T'Pol, that was her name.

"May I help you?" T'Pol asked, one eyebrow raising.

Narra blurted out the thought uppermost in her mind. "I want ice cream." She paused. "Please."

"You should not wander around the ship alone," T'Pol remarked.

"I know. My parents said I should stay in our quarters." Narra chewed her bottom lip and tried not to cry. "But I really wanted ice cream. We're going to the new planet soon, and there's only ice cream here."

"I see." T'Pol seemed quite alarmingly tall, and she didn't smile, but she was also not yelling at her, which Narra took to be a good sign. "I am going to the mess hall. You may accompany me. This way, please."

Narra obediently fell into step next to T'Pol. She had to run a little to keep up with the officer's long strides, but T'Pol did not seem inclined to slow down. Narra finally broke the silence. "Do you have brothers or sisters?"

"I do not."

"Are you sorry you don't?" Narra pressed.

T'Pol did not respond immediately, clearly considering Narra's question. Narra was heartened: T'Pol would tell her the truth. "It would have been agreeable to have a sibling to share"--she paused--"ice cream with."

Narra laughed.

* * *

Archer wiped sweat from his forehead and picked up the large container that, according to its label, held miscellaneous building supplies, and started walking. He was glad that the Suliban had accepted the Andorians' offer, but he wasn't sure how _Enterprise_ agreeing to escort the Suliban to their new world had turned into Archer personally agreeing to do some heavy lifting. Still, if it was the price to pay for Starfleet's knowledge of not only the secret of the Andorians' declining fertility, but also the nonexistent listening post that Archer was convinced would most certainly exist in six months' time--well, he'd pay it.

During the journey to the system, with the _Jhamel_ and _Enterprise_ maintaining painfully slow speeds to accommodate the slower Suliban ship, many plans had been made and issues raised. Negotiations over elements like sovereignty had been dealt with. Archer and T'Pol had acted as mediators, and the talks had gone smoothly. Although they had arrived at the planet several days ago, there was much to do before colonization could begin in earnest--like setting up temporary barracks, arranging for sanitation, putting in stocks of food, and preparing plots of soil for cultivation. When the three ships had arrived at the designated planet, four Andorian supply ships had been waiting, each containing supplies that the Suliban would need to start building their new life. One of the ships had contained a contingent of Andorian doctors, who had systematically taken an amazing number of samples from almost every Suliban.

Archer dumped his cargo and paused to rub his aching back, cursing the heat. It felt as hot and muggy as Florida, although, as Tucker kept on saying, luckily there were no mosquitoes. Despite the activity around him, he missed seeing a few faces: Tucker was working with several Andorian and Suliban engineers to set up waste and water systems. Reed and Mayweather were on the other side of the settlement, helping build different buildings and facilities. Sato was spending time learning more about the different Suliban and Andorian dialects while she developed a simple translation device that would work with Andorian technology--tasks she did in her free time, because her assigned task was to set up an internal communications system. On Archer's hint, under the guise of helpfulness, she was also trying to get a look at the subspace facility being constructed by an unhappy Andorian-only work crew, who were clearly too hot despite the cooling suits they wore.

As Archer walked toward the main facility--a tall, gray building that had been hastily erected a few days before--he looked around at the different Suliban and Andorians working together to start the new community. Here and there, a few _Enterprise_ crew members, both Starfleet and MACO, helped ferry containers and supplies back and forth from the shuttles to the buildings. It was good to see such different groups of people working together. It reminded him of the starbase that had been constructed as the first joint venture of its kind. Maybe this would fare better; certainly it was on a smaller scale.

To Archer, though, working in the heat was worth it. After being responsible for so many things recently, it was good to get off the bridge and do some manual labor. It allowed his mind to wander, unlike when he was on _Enterprise_ , where he had to keep his mind focused and alert. As he neared the facility, Archer thought of _Columbia_ , several days away and busy finishing a planetary survey. Archer wondered whether Captain Erika Hernandez might appreciate a few days here to enable her crew to enjoy shore leave, and he pondered how to raise the subject without sounding as if he was interfering. When _Enterprise_ had been dispatched with the Suliban, _Columbia_ had been given orders to close the distance between them, so they were not too far away.

As he approached the building's doors, he saw Danik and an Andorian wearing a cooling suit outside the entrance, talking. He walked over to them while he grabbed his canteen from his hip and took a sip. The Andorian was Shran, he realized as he made out the features inside the helmet.

"If everything continues on schedule, all of your supplies should be delivered and brought down in a matter of days--a week at the most," Shran was remarking as Archer approached. He turned and acknowledged Archer's presence. "Finding the climate a bit warm?" Shran asked, amusement at Archer's discomfort sounding even through the tinny reproduction of his voice.

"You're one to ask," Archer responded. "You look...comfortable." At Shran's laugh, he added, "How much have we unloaded?" before taking another drink from his canteen.

Shran directed his response to both Archer and Danik. "Everything for this main facility. Two more ships are en route with food, building supplies, and the rest of the essentials. They'll be here in a day or so."

"Hopefully, we can have buildings and living spaces set up within the next--" began Danik, but he was interrupted by a chirp from Archer's communicator.

As Archer reached to answer it, Shran's communicator also sounded. Stepping away from the other two, Archer flipped open his communicator.

"Archer here. What is it?" he asked, wiping sweat from the back of his neck.

"Sir," said T'Pol's voice, "a Tandaran ship has just appeared in orbit, and its captain is demanding to speak to both you and Shran immediately. I am requesting that all bridge personnel report to _Enterprise._ "

Archer quickly turned to Shran, whose eyes widened slightly as he listened to his own communications officer. Shran had clearly just gotten the same news.

"Understood," Archer said. "Get the senior staff on board. I'll bring Danik with me--he's right here." He had a feeling that Shran would want to be on the bridge of his own ship. That's where he liked to be when it came down to a fight.

* * *

Back on _Enterprise,_ Archer stepped onto the bridge, Danik, Sato, and Mayweather deferentially letting him go first. "Open a channel," Archer ordered Sato as he sat.

Sato hurried to her station, which was hastily vacated by her backup. "Opening a channel, sir," Sato called almost immediately. "The _Jhamel_ is also hailing."

On the screen, an image of Shran's bridge appeared on the right side. Shran stood beside a crew member sitting at a console. He had shed the bulky cooling suit. On the left-hand side of the split screen loomed a Tandaran in military uniform.

"I am Colonel Trel," the Tandaran said without preliminary. "We have learned that several hundred Suliban now reside on the planet you orbit. These Suliban are fugitives of the Tandaran government, and we demand that they be delivered to us immediately."

Before Archer could speak, Shran responded, "You have violated Andorian space. You don't have the right to demand anything from us. I strongly advise you to depart before we perceive this as an act of aggression." Shran's voice remained level, but everyone could hear the anger simmering under the surface.

"You are going to defend that...filth?" asked Trel in disgust.

"What did you call us?" Danik's voice was angry as he stepped from his place behind Archer. The captain remained quiet as he listened to the Suliban, allowing him to have his moment to speak to Trel. Although he did not want the situation to degenerate, he thought that the Suliban had the right to make their own statements.

"I called you filth," Trel said with a smile, as if he enjoyed tormenting Danik.

"You and your entire government are closed-minded fools." Despite his obvious fury, Danik kept his tone even. "We have done nothing to you, and yet you hound us, even into another territory."

The aura of good humor had evaporated. "Done nothing to us? Do you really believe that? You have attacked eleven different prisons on eleven different worlds, releasing hundreds of criminals."

"Criminals. Is that how you see us? The only crime we are guilty of is being Suliban. But that's enough for you, isn't it? That's all it took for you to round us all up like animals and put us in your prisons." Danik was beginning to lose his temper, his voice rising with each word. "We were in your communities, part of your society, your neighbors--your _friends._ But that all changed the day the Cabal became a threat to you."

Archer stood back for the moment. Although he had seen Tandaran prejudice to the Suliban before, it angered him that there was still such feelings and thoughts in a society so advanced that it could put ships and people into space. Earth's own experience with Terra Prime had been a sobering lesson, a reminder that prejudice was often hidden until something sparked it. In the case of the Suliban, that trigger had been the activities of the Cabal. Still, Archer decided, if you chose to enter into interstellar affairs, you had to learn to leave those attitudes behind. For the moment, despite him feeling that the Suliban had every right to be angry, Archer realized he had to stop this encounter before it got out of hand.

"Perhaps we should meet to discuss this rationally," he suggested, without much hope that either party was willing to listen.

"I don't have time for this," Trel dismissed that idea, disregarding both Danik and Archer.

"Make the time," Danik said, anger permeating his voice. "I think after all these years, we have the right to be heard."

Archer laid a cautioning hand on Danik's arm, seeking to calm him.

Trel ignored Danik, as if he was nothing more than an ant trying to be understood by a giant. "Either release the Suliban to us, or we will be forced to fire on your ships. You have two minutes to come to a decision," Trel barked. He cut the connection abruptly, and Sato quickly manipulated the viewscreen until the view of Shran's bridge filled it.

"How dare he think he can enter our space and demand anything!" snarled Shran furiously. "Can I count on your help, pink-skin, when he attacks?"

Archer wasn't surprised that Shran had already made up his mind what to do. "Count on it," he responded, his tone resolute. Starfleet may have denied the Suliban permanent protection, but he knew he would not be expected to turn his back now. After all, his own people--Starfleet personnel, not to mention MACOs--were on that planet too.

Shran smirked before the screen reverted to a view of the planet spinning peacefully below.

Archer looked to Danik, who was breathing heavily and staring at the viewscreen. "How are you?" asked Archer.

"Actually, Captain," Danik said, "that was the best I've felt in a long time." He gestured to the screen, "That is what we are fighting for now--for our home. Thanks to you and Shran, we have one. And we have friends who will help us. You have no idea--" He paused, clearly overcome, and finally finished. "We have waited so long to be people again."

Archer nodded understanding. "You can stay on the bridge, or if you prefer, you can watch in my ready room," he said.

"I'll stay here," Danik decided. "I'll stay out of the way."

As Danik retreated to the side of the room, Archer glanced at Reed, who was poised at his station, clearly waiting for his captain's orders. "Polarize the hull," Archer ordered Reed. "Power up the phase cannons, but don't fire until either the _Jhamel_ or the Tandaran vessel fires." Archer didn't want to be the one to start this fight.

"Trel's back," Sato reported, pushing a button on her console.

"Your time is up," came Trel's voice over the bridge speakers. "What is your decision?"

Shran's voice was resolute. "We won't surrender the Suliban. And again I state that you are invading sovereign Andorian space, which we will protect with full force of arms."

Trel's voice sounded amused, even dismissive. "So be it."

Reed looked up from his panel. "The Tandaran vessel is powering up its weapons."

"Can you tell me what they're targeting?" said Archer, wanting to be prepared if his vessel looked like being first on the list.

"Sir, the ship is targeting the planet."

Danik's eyes widened. "Captain, if they open fire--Satik and Narra are down there."

Archer didn't need to hear it. If weapons fire hit the planet, it could kill hundreds--Suliban, Andorians, and humans.

"Travis, move us between the planet and the Tandaran vessel," ordered Archer, swiftly deciding on a course of action.

Mayweather didn't hesitate as he began to maneuver the ship into the line of fire even before he responded, "Aye, sir."

"They've fired," Reed cried, just before the entire ship shook as the shot grazed _Enterprise_. Sparks flew from several of the consoles. Behind him, Archer was aware of Danik nearly falling before he managed to grip a console to keep himself steady.

"Damage?" he barked.

Reed looked over his console and provided the report. "They hit one of our maneuvering thrusters. Minimal damage."

Onscreen, the _Jhamel_ moved in on the Tandaran ship, attempting to take its focus off _Enterprise_. As it fired on the Tandarans, Archer ordered Reed to add their fire while still blocking the Tandaran weapons from the planet below. All around him, the crew worked efficiently and effectively, carrying out their duties. Most of them had been in similar situations many times by now and knew what they had to do.

"Sir, their shields are failing," reported Reed a few minutes into the fight, his voice tense as he concentrated on his console. "I think I can disable some of their weapons with the torpedoes."

"Do it," ordered Archer. He watched as three balls of light left _Enterprise_ and hurtled toward the Tandarans. As they struck the underside of the ship, one after the other, explosions engulfed it. For a moment, Archer worried that they had destroyed it, but when the fire died in the vacuum of space, the Tandaran vessel was still there, although it had stopped firing or moving.

"Incoming hail," Sato said suddenly. "Voice only."

"Let's hear it," Archer said. "Patch Shran in." He identified himself when Sato nodded.

"You may have won this time," snarled Trel's voice, "but rest assured, you have not seen the last of the Tandarans."

Shran's voice sounded next. "If you ever enter Andorian space again, I will personally make sure there is war," he rasped, anger in each word. "And the Andorian Empire will call on our allies--on Earth, on Vulcan, on Denobula--to respond to your threat."

"The Tandaran ship has broken contact," Sato reported, just as the viewscreen showed the Tandaran vessel jumping away at warp.

"Get Shran on screen," Archer said, and a moment later, the viewscreen switched to a view of the _Jhamel_ 's bridge. She looked to be in good shape, although Archer could see a few blackened-looking consoles.

"Nice job, pink-skin," Shran said cheerily. "I didn't even have to call in the cargo ships for help. How is your damage?"

Archer turned to Reed, who responded to Archer's gaze. "No major damage. A total of twelve crew members hurt, and Doctor Phlox is treating them right now. He reports that it is mostly bumps and bruises. _Enterprise_ has sustained only minor damage. We are fully warp capable."

Before Shran could respond with his own status report, T'Pol remarked, "I find it fascinating that you named Vulcan among your allies when threatening Trel."

Shran's face changed, indicating that he hadn't expected T'Pol to call him on his statement. "Well...I suppose...we are allies now, aren't we?" he blustered.

T'Pol didn't respond, instead raising a single eyebrow, and Archer ducked his head to hide his grin.

* * *

Tucker and Mayweather sat with Narra in _Enterprise_ 's mess hall. It was time to say good-bye. Although she and her parents hadn't lived in the guest quarters for weeks now, Narra had wanted one last look at it, and Tucker and Mayweather had taken the opportunity to share ice cream with the little girl one last time while her parents met with Archer. Carefully, neither officer mentioned the new baby, concentrating instead on the new life ahead of her on the planet. The battle with the Tandarans had been only a few days ago, and the repairs were long done. But all the crates had been unloaded, all the temporary buildings constructed, all the shuttles returned to the correct ships, and it was time to go.

Silence fell as Narra scraped the last bit of ice cream from the bowl.

"I suppose they'll be starting a school for you and the other children," Mayweather remarked.

"I suppose so," she responded doubtfully. "The baby will be too small to go to school."

"For a few years," Tucker responded, heartened by the fact that she had brought the subject up. He remembered the doctor's words and said nothing more, shooting a warning glance at Mayweather.

Narra was quiet for a few minutes, until finally she admitted, "I do want a brother or sister. It's just..." She stopped and looked at them, her features expressing her confusion.

"Its all right, Narra," Mayweather reassured her. "You can say anything you want to us."

Narra smiled hesitantly at him and continued, "I missed my mother so much, and she's really only just come back. If we have someone else in the family, it will make things change so fast all over again. I don't like it when things change," she finished in a small voice.

Tucker was quick to understand. Not jealousy, then, he realized, but a natural fear based on her experience. He responded gently, "It's scary, I know. When someone new comes into a family, it changes everything. When my sister was born, my entire family, even me, changed. But in the end, that change was good. In fact, it was one of the best things that ever happened to us. Change isn't always bad, Narra. Look at your new home--that's a big change for the better, isn't it? Having a little brother or sister will be just like that."

"Do you really think so?"

"We'll guarantee it," Mayweather grinned at her. "And we'll seal that promise with more ice cream."

"Sounds good to me," Tucker chimed in. "Hey, Travis, I think it's time we introduced her to--"

"Rocky Road!" they finished together.

Narra laughed, and although both men knew that her fears were still real to her, at least they felt as if they had helped her deal with them a little.

A chirp from the comm panel and a page for Tucker interrupted them. Tucker crossed the room and opened the channel. "Commander Tucker here."

"Trip, are you still in the mess with Narra?" asked Archer's familiar voice.

"Yes, sir. I have her right here."

"Danik and Satik are ready to leave. Can you escort Narra to the launch bay?"

"Yes, sir, she'll be down in about ten minutes. Tucker out." He cut the connection without any further explanation.

Mayweather took Narra's empty bowl from her. "Time to try some Rocky Road," he suggested.

* * *

Archer regarded Danik, knowing that this would be the last time he was likely to see him for some considerable time. They stood in the launch bay next to a shuttlepod. Mayweather was inside with Narra and Satik, preparing to transport them to the planet below, and they shared a smile at the ongoing chatter, even if Danik's was a little perplexed as his daughter discussed the relative merits of rocky roads and chocolate. Archer had wanted to say good-bye to his friend, glad that in the end he had been able to help him.

"I could never have done it without you, you know," started Danik, his statement surprising Archer. "If it hadn't been for you, all those years ago, I would still be stuck in that prison. You and Ensign Mayweather were the only people to listen to us. You could have left us there and saved yourselves, but you didn't. You risked a great deal to get us out too."

"I couldn't have left you there," Archer admitted. "I couldn't have faced myself if I'd left you there."

"I never did get a chance to thank you when we escaped. The Tandarans started to chase us, and we had to leave as quickly as we could."

"That all right," Archer tried to dismiss the gratitude, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"No, it's not. Let me say it now." Danik looked at Archer, and it struck the captain suddenly just how much effect he had had on this one individual. It made him think about how many other people had been changed by him and by the crew of _Enterprise_. This was the reason he was out here--not only to explore, but to change things for the better. All this passed through Archer's mind, his attention returning to his friend when Danik spoke.

"Thank you."

Mayweather's head appeared through the shuttlepod hatch. "Everything's ready to go, sir," he informed Archer.

Archer acknowledged him and looked at Danik. "Well, I guess this is it, Danik. Good luck." He held out his hand.

"Good luck to you as well," returned Danik, accepting the handshake before he stepped into the shuttlepod.

* * *

A few hours later, Danik stared up at the dark sky and breathed in the fresh night air. He stood outside the temporary housing he had been allotted, until the permanent structures could be completed. Next to him stood Narra and Satik.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he commented to neither of his companions in particular.

"It is," responded Satik. "It's been too long since we have been able to look up at the sky from an actual planet. I forgot how wonderful it feels."

"It will be good for the baby, too, won't it, Mother, to be born here?"

"Yes, it will, Narra." The two adults exchanged looks of relief and shared fondness for their daughter.

All three continued to gaze at the sky, at what had been their home for the past six years, and none of them felt any regret at leaving it behind.

Narra finally broke their silence with a simple question. "Since this planet has no name, what are we going to call it, Father?"

Danik smiled down at her and considered it. One of the many surprises he had experienced during the negotiations with the Andorians was their insistence that it was up to the new colony to name itself. It would be a pleasurable task. He thought about how difficult the coming months were going to be as the Suliban worked to build a new society on this planet. Then he thought about how this was the first time that Narra was looking up at the sky as a free person--how this was the first time for many young Suliban. He thought about how it would be to bring a new child into being who would only know love and freedom, as it should be.

"You know, for now, I think we'll just call it home," he said, and he turned to look again at the distant stars.

* * *

Archer took another sip of the Andorian ale. He sat in the captain's mess alongside Shran as they shared a drink. Their chairs were angled to face the viewport, with its perfect view of the planet below.

"Wonderful. It looks wonderful," Shran remarked, breaking the comfortable silence between them. "Pity it's so warm down there," he added as an afterthought.

Archer agreed. "One of the perks of being captain is almost always getting the view you want," said Archer. He'd asked Mayweather to bring _Enterprise_ in closer to the planet and to alter the ship's orientation to the planet just to provide this view.

Shran chuckled as he took a drink. Archer realized that Shran was enjoying this moment of calm as much as he was. It had been a while since they had been able to talk as friends rather than as officers from different societies.

"You know, pink-skin," started Shran, "it's ironic that I was sent here to help these Suliban--that they look to hold the key to our survival."

"What? Because your people are becoming infertile?" asked Archer in puzzlement.

Shran nodded but didn't speak. Instead, he took another healthy swig of his ale.

"Why is that ironic?" asked Archer, curious about the Andorian's statement.

"Because...Jhamel is pregnant," Shran answered, smiling to himself.

It was Archer's turn to laugh. As he raised his glass in a congratulatory toast, he was thinking of his own future.


End file.
